The Light of Shadows
Characters: Seigetsu Uchiha, Yoshida Uchiha, Gengetsu Ōtsutsuki, Doujinn Uchiha, Shinzui Uchiha, and Kana Korimachi ---- "You know, Seigetsu... The longer we wait, the stronger that brat is becoming. You said it yourself, each day he breathes he continues to evolve. If we give him two years, even the old geeser won't be able to stand tall against him. Hypothetically speaking of course." Seigetsu sat stray in the darkness of his psyche, on the face of a gigantic feline beast — Matatabi. He had his hands resting on the back of his head while he stared at the darkness just above him. Brushing his hand through his hair he slowly closed his eyes. "Yeah, I know, Matatabi..." There was a short pause in his words. "...He was the ideal choice for a student, a child prodigy nothing like him had been born in my generation. Not even in his own. Even then, not once did I think he would become a potential enemy ever. It's like teaching someone dangerous the method and ways of killing, without proper planning on how to counter-attack. I shouldn't have been bastering off my children to my parents. Maybe if I hadn't been so selfish, and had just taken one of my own children in as my student, I wouldn't be having this problem now. My wife and I could have raised our children into the finest of shinobi, but I wanted to be a damned dojo instructor." Matatabi purred, "Don't beat yourself up about it, Seigetsu. We all know you're an idiot it just isn't any fun if you're admitting to it." Seigetsu chuckled, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Yoshida, lost in his enjoyment, moonwalked straight into a man behind him. He removed his earphones in preparation to apologize, only to turn and see an old acquaintance. “Seigetsu? It's been a while,” Yoshida said. He smiled and eyed the old man, inspecting hus complexion. “You've aged quite a bit since I last saw you, huh?” Yoshida put his hand behind his head sheepishly. “I remember the beating you gave me too,” Yoshida said, embarrassed. He put his fists up playfully and gestured. “You ready to retry that? I've become a lot stronger since.” A grin spread across Yoshida's face as he nudged the old man. However, a strange feeling captured Yoshida's attention. He could feel the presence of shinobi and they did not feel friendly in the slightest. Yoshida turned in the direction of the presences, waiting for them to come into view. “Seigetsu, you felt that right? They're coming this way,” Yoshida said with alertness in his tone. He squinted his eyes, ready to see the face of these shinobi. Slowly descending from the sky, a red eyed man landed in the mist of the field. His body cold as ice, the man froze the earth each step he took, arms folded. "You may not know who I am, or what I've done, but I'm here to show it." Taking off his Imperial Seal, he placed his left palm over his right eye, and opened it. Doujinn in attendance. Let's start shall we?" -Descends as well, not that far way from Doujinn- "Well well well. Looks like we found the jack pot Doujinn." -He looks over to his side and grins- "Let's have some fun with them, then let's go to Hōshigakure, shall we?" The warm sunny day gave a a certain person chills, as sudden cold rushed into the air. The Wanderer, was making his way to meet an old friend of his, but now wary of all the chakra signatures he was getting. Shinzui gulped at familiar signatures and there was one which he didn't recognize at all. Then there was two, one of which he could feel descending from the skies.One is a damn Hyūga with the feel of those aliens, while the other reeked of the same smell as of that of his own clan. Having made his way past towards the meeting place, he removed his cloak, revealing his youthful self to the one he intended to meet, the son of of an old friend of his. "I didn't realize you would have friends accompanying you, Seigetsu," He spoke looking at Seigetsu then at Yoshida, whowas just standing behind Seigetsu, "And I guess we have two more coming on their way. I didn't even bring enough sake for God sake so many people," Shinzui said tossing a bottle of Sake at Seigetsu with a letter that read "MERRY CHRISTMAS". Walking up not far behind Shinzui was his old friend, Kana Korimachi. Standing at nearly eight feet, with short black hair, Kana was a very tall man, taller than most, if not all shinobi within the country. "Shinzui, cheerful as always" Kana spoke, with a slight smile as he watched his friend toss Seigetsu a bottle of sake. "You are your sake" he chuckled, before gazing around the area. Wearing his Second Shinobi War armor, Kana was indeed ready for what was about to take place as his six swords lined his waist, three on each side. "Oi, oi!" Seigetsu shouted as he slowly slipped from his psyche into the physical realm. "So many face, but among them is none other than Yoshida?!" Seigetsu rushed over to Yoshida and began to look t him a numerous different positionings. "I'm getting old Yoshida, there I admitted it. AHHHHHHHH! Shinzui!" He shouted, jumping to his feet with his hand sitting firmly behind his head. "Please don't tell me the others from that generation are gonna start popping up to. Please not, Onii-sama.. please." Yoshida shook his head at Seigetsu's exuberance. “You're still as spry as I remember,” Yoshida said. He took his attention away from the previous presences and took note of the men before him. “So, Shinzui-san and Kana-san? You two must have history with Seigetsu.” Yoshida shook both of their hands and offered a friendly smile. He walked outside to see if what he had felt before was there. Sure enough, they were. Two shinobi, looking especially dangerous, approached him slowly. “So it was you two, huh?” Yoshida tilted his head down slightly, knowing that his opponents are in no way friendly. “What do you want? ” -Gengetsu looks over at Doujinn- "What are we going to do about these newcomers, a battle doesn't seem great, we need to head to Hōshigakure and assassinate that damned Hōshikage. He's causing most of the problem with Konohagakure and Kirigakure. I can't allow them to start fighting, or Hōshigakure will surely take over both hidden villages. So, what do you say, partner? -he says with a calm tone- Doujinn turns and grins at Gengetsu, sensing his demonic energy. "Listen, if we get too caught up in this, I can use some of my power to turn back time before they start. So let me have my fun here. Either you're with me or not." Doujinn looked around, taking his eyes around the shinobi gathered. "They all have such beautiful chakra colors.. Failure is not an option.." "Oh Kana," Shinzui spoke looking at the figure behind him, "What brings you out from that lonely Smithshop you dwell." Shinzui's gaze then met Yoshida who had began to make his move. Replying to his question, Shinzui smiled, "I dont know what Kana has to do with that man, but I and Seigetsu share a teacher-student relationship, I am the teacher off-course, I also keep an eye out on Seigetsu, because his father told me too. Not that he needs anyone to look after him." Shinzui's thought gazed back to the time Seigetsu, a brat, used to spar against him. "I'm just here for the festivities, Shinzui" Kana responded to his friend as he looked at him. "Gazing to the others present within the vicinity, he could tell they weren't here to enjoy themselves in the way he envisioned. "Is everyone present, Shinzui?" Kana asked, eyeing the two men near one another, at a distance from him. "I know.. none of you." Seigetsu stated before turning his back to continue along his journey. "Hey, Yoshida, come along we got some catching up to do young lad. I'll share my adventures with you, you might get lucky and find out how I got this scar over my eye, eh? Bwahahahahaha, maybe you won't get that lucky! Anyway, when you're done with you business here meet me at my dojo. I wouldn't mind helping you out here and there." “I'd love to, Seigetsu, but I think we've got some trouble, ” Yoshida said. He wondered how Seigetsu could not realize these two men outside. They were clearly hostile yet they had not made a move. It was almost as if they were waiting for something, only Yoshida did not know what it was. “I'll ask one more time: what do you want?” Yoshida said again, gritting his teeth in irritation. His patience wore thin by the second. -Gengetsu jumps up onto the land in a spiral motion, coming down in a drill like appearance- "I don't know, maybe I want to see your power. Or even take your eyes. It matters nothing to me, it matters to Doujinn, so please, don't ask." -He grins, showing blinding white teeth, and then closes his mouth and laughs- Doujinn smirked, agreeing with Gengetsu. "He's right, it's about me. I want to fight you all. Period. May be for amusement, or it may be something greater. Either way, I'm ready to rumble.." Shinzui laughed loudly at the comment by the strangers, well one of whom was Dōjin, a man he met during his travels, so not necessarily a stranger. "Yo Yoshi, looks like he figured out about your lineage and your eyes, The ōtsutsuki are calling, they want their eye back." Shinzui tried to emulate a feeling of joy, a feeling of christmas in the area which had began rotting of seriousness. He then picked up his bottle of sake which had been lying on the ground ignored by Seigetsu, who had refused to drink but was a secret drunkard. Cleaning the dirt of the bottle, Shinzui, opened it up, taking a sip, he went closer to Yoshida, touching the Uchiha's left shoulder with his free right hand, he questioned, "Why not give it to them ? We can all have sake in peace later." Kana turned his head towards the two men, tilting his head slighty. "Rumble? I haven't heard that word since the Second Shinobi War..." he replied, lifting his grip on his sword as he simply closed his eyes. "A wise man once said "Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown the sun" I advise you to run while you still can; I'm not good man, I'm a great man, and when night falls, I will be the one to end the night and drown your sun by taking your light..." Kana said as he gripped his sword once more before turning to Shinzui. "The choice is yours..." Kana added. "Ahaha, if you really insist on doing this, then please be my guest." Seigetsu dropped his head at an angle, allowing his face to take a darker shade. "But I can assure you, the outcome will not be what you believe it will be." With that last word, a powerful surge of chakra exerted from his body creating a crater not just beneath his feet but underneath the entire area that stood on. Reaching underneath his kimono, Seigetsu pulled out his special kunai, placed his index finger between the holes at the end and spun it. Yoshida could not believe the lengths Shinzui would go to to be peaceful. He thought to himself that he must be either afraid of the two shinobi or afraid of what he could do to them. In the end, Yoshida shook his head. “I doubt there's any reasoning with them. ” Yoshida could not help grinning as he felt that familiar power. “He's still got that fight in him,” Yoshida said. Taking up a defensive stance, Yoshida steeled himself for battle. His Will Flame appeared on his head, flaring with vigor. “You two are in for one heck of a fight,” Yoshida said. He manifested a black rod in his hand and drove it deep into the ground. “Let's get started.” "A fight eh? Who said I wanted to fight. I said Doujinn did, don't involve me into this." -He says calmly and without joke- Doujinn sighed, disappointed with his new partner. "Gengetsu you disappoint me, you live for this..." He turned to the equipped shinobi, sporting a strange flame. "He has chakra receivers.. I'll wait to see how he decides to make his attacks shine from the beginning.." Doujinn thought to himself. He summoned his Gunbai, lined the same material as his opponent's weapon. "Well, let's get it this going!" He slammed his Gunbai on the ground, revealing the chain made of special chakra. Shinzui jumped away from his in reaction to massive chakra shock wave let by Seigetsu, that was but simply a facade to get to an ideal position in the combat to would ensure. He looked at the wide assortment of weapons that were being displayed by the combatants, a Flying Thunder God Kunai which was a weapon created by his employer, the Second Hokage, the the Black Receivers and Gunbai were the other weapons that laid in front of him. Shinzui removed an ordinary kunai from his pocket and mimicked the actions of Seigetsu. "Dōjin and you ?" Shinzui asked, pointing the kunai point towards Gengetsu, "Introduce yourself, because the Bingo Book needs your name" Not phased by the mere tremble that took place, as the earth beneath him and hid fellow shinobi simply compressed itself under them as Seigetsu's chakra density made itself known. "Hmp..." Kan smirked as he gripped his kanata and lifted it several centimeters from his sheath. "When you attempt to speak for another, you only get yourself involved..." he stated, as he appeared beside the man while he uttered the last word. Beside Gengetsu with the pause, one of his signature blades just a few millimeters breath from the shinobi's neck. "Shoot." Kan stated, ready for the shinobi to make his move. Kana had appeared near the man with such speed that no wouldn't have noticed until the noise leaving his mouth formed into the last word he uttered; "involved". Kana himself was a master of weapons, and gained such fame with them that he it made him legendary. But it wasn't the only feat he was known for, as his foes would soon find out. It was known that Seigetsu was literally trained around the art of speed. He even took it a step further and began training himself. The moment Kan moved, Seigetsu had already been on top of it. Before Kan could strike, or before he could think about striking, Seigetsu's body began to emit a dense and dark aura were black walls began to crash down onto the surface and bounce around the shinobi where they stood. As the first wall hit the ground the gravity began to intensify. Everyone around would find it extremely difficult to move, including Seigetsu himself, which was the greatest flaw of this technique. "Hey hey now! I don't think it's polite for you to make the first move, Fang-san's friend." Yoshida felt his muscles tense harder than ever before just trying to stay upright. He knew that if he tried to move, he would either fall or break something. Neither of those sounded good to him. “If only I knew how Seigetsu thought,” Yoshida struggled to say. "Well, since I'm not fighting, this means nothing to me. Go find another opponent, legendary weapon smith, Kana Korimachi. And please, Lord Hokage, why are you stopping him, I mean you are, friends I suppose. Or is your memory wiped? I wonder. Oh, and to answer your question, Shinzui Uchiha, my name is Gengetsu Ōtsutsuki of the main family. Does that answer everything?" -As the technique is still activated, Gengetsu does not mind 'for he could move with space-time ninjutsu or simply stay there and do what he wanted to do, stay out of it- Doujinn felt the gravitational change, feeling the new pressure on his body. "I don't know the nature of his jutsu, but I need to observe how everyone reacts before I move." Doujinn remained in his position, grinning. "I guess we've started." With Seigetsu setting an wide area gravitational field and also weird black walls that trapped the party people in the club. Shinzui grew irritated, now, he had to put extra effort into drinking that one sip of sake he had been saving for the last. Noticing the structure of the initialization of the jutsu and the black wall and its effect, Shinzui smiled as he looked at Seigetsu, "Terrestrial Pressure as the original name goes, is the this same technique eh, Seigetsu" Shinzui enquired about what he thought was the 173rd technique he had read from the Book of Odds. Shinzui however also found Seigetsu adjusting himself to the new gravity, which was an apparent weakness he hadn't noticed while going through the book, was that the fault of the book, which wouldn't be the case, or was Seigetsu not a sufficient master of the jutsu in hand. His thoughts were distracted by the reply given to him by the ōtsutsuki. "Oh !" Shinzui replied, "A pacifist from that dirty white satellite. What brings you doing here if not destruction ? You come here to claim back the chakra we humans stole from your species" Shinzui questioned Gengetsu , while signalling Kan to keep he sword back from the newcomer. Due to his god-like sensory skills as well as his body's overall set up, Kan could feel the sudden shift in gravity before everyone else could and spontaneously adjusted his body to the increased gravity, making it where he wasn't affected by the shifted gravity at all, This was achieve by erecting a spherical gravity well around himself and conformed to his body, matching the newly changed gravity minus a single magnitude, as to simulate normal gravity. This would effectively allow Kana to move unhindered by his targets technique. Watching as the others nearly dropped to their knees under the newly profound gravity, silently stating submission to the intensity of the fundamental force, Kan simply stood upright as he saw Shinzui's signal. Quickly sheathing his unique sword back inside its rightful place next to its other two, Kana moved in a way that seemed to defy physics itself as he jumped back to Shinzui and placed his left hand on his shoulder, making gravity feel normal for him too. by applying the field to him as well. Looking up at the man responsible for the change in the gravity. "Also, it's Kan Korimachi. While it may not be polite, someone has to make the first move, right, Seigetsu Sōzōshin Uchiha?" Kana asked the man. "You can often tell a lot about a man by simply looking at him..." "Fufu.." Seigetsu dropped his kunai where he stood as the black walls slowly began to disappear. "Bring me the blessing that governs all justice! Aide me the blessing, that defines true justice. Materialize thy self and become my blade!" In the palms of both of his hands two swords formed and he gripped both of the hilts. "Ooh, this is gonna be funny, this is gonna be very very fun!" Yoshida, finally able to move, let out a heavy breath of relief. With a crack of his knuckles, Yoshida got himself ready once again. He formed another black receiver and launched it towards Gengetsu. Without missing a beat, he leapt into the air and laid down a ring of fire to limit their movement. -Gengetsu simply uses Yomotsu Hirasaka to move backwards, out of the path of the chakra receiver and the ring of fire above him- "Well, appears the you do have some talent on your little team. Now, what did you want from me?" "Hm." moving his Gunbai, Doujinn began to spin it, preparing his next jutsu. "Let's keep it simple. Gunbai Fanned Wind.." Pushing the forceful wind, he moved towards Gengetsu, watching his sides. Shinzui looked content has he saw the black walls disappear around him and people began getting comfortable of the earths gravity. He found it odd however that Seigetsu had broken control of the ninjutsu he had used has his first move. Was it because of his imperfect control of the jutsu or was there some other motive ? Anyways Shinzui immediately began formulating a few countermeasures on the top of his head while at the same time admiring the pair of swords taken hold by Seigetsu. Almost distracted there, by the flashy display of flames and teleportation by the other two. Shinzui spoke to Kana, "I hope your sword hasn't gone rusty." with a giggle that indicated his Sake level had gone high and he had lost his thoughts. Shinzui was overwhelmed by the sudden gust and fell back hard only to be recovered by the strings of Nuibari that extended from his body and grasped on the rock structures that laid away from the path of the wind. "Weapon Soul:Nuibari activate" a Deep voice completely different from what he normally spoke came right out of the old mans throat. "Thanks for washing away the stupid Sake control." the deep voice continued, "Now I can let my fighting spirit take you down to hell." Clearly, the gust of wind was a blessing in disguise for Shinzui has now he had lost his alcoholic self giving rise to the other side of him which longed for battle. Looking at the sake bottle which had slipped from his hand and fallen on the ground crushing itself. Shinzui spoke, "It will cost you 22,000,000,000 ryō." As the wind approached him, Kana eyed this peripheal vision, simply pulling out a gunbai of his own before firmly planting it on the ground, the unique shape of the body of the weapon itself parted the great blast of wind that began around twenty to thirty feet from him. Having provided cover from himself, he simply chuckled at Shinzui. Kana quickly eyed all the weapons the various shinobi pulled out, before looking at Seigetsu once more. "What's next?" Kan said aloud before the gunbai dematerialized from his hand. Yoshida sucked his teeth and formed another receiver in his hand. He dashed for Doujinn, Black Lightning surging through his weapon. -As Yoshida dashes for Doujinn with a new chakra receiver, this time imbued with black lightning, he walks slowly towards the legendary kenjutsu user, Kana Korimachi, and as he gets close, he charges at him, smiling- "Kana, the ultimate swordsmen eh? Let's test that, shall we?" -he says as he balls his hand into a fist and strikes at Kana- Doujinn grinned, as his opponent could have not predicted the next move. protecting himself from the Black Lightning, Doujinn was met with the black receiver head on. However, he was shown to be immune to it, and took the next move as it slid in his body, dissolving. "Your time is up!" The demon roared. Punching his attacker with a devastating strike, he witnessed the body blow back and shatter to pieces. Showing off his Rinnegan, he began to chuckle. "Who's next to fight me? His body has been shattered and I've struck him in his chest, piercing his heart. That attack alone should prove I am more than capable of fighting." He turned back to the pieces of his defeated foe, watching them melt of ice. "I never got your eyes.. You got away from me.." As Gengetsu fist neared Kan, a plethora of numerous weapons projected from his body towards the man, as to block his attack. From his approaching targets standpoint, Kan couldn't been seen as numerous, multi-colored bladed weapons rapidly made their way towards him with such sheer magnitude that it seemed surreal. Kan simply looked the shinobi directly in the eyes. Upon the punch coming within contact with his body, it caused his targets entire body to stop, mentally and physically, while the cosmic energy dispersed the chakra within his technique, making it futile. "You never engage your opponent directly without gauging their abilities beforehand... although you can tell a look by a shinobi from simply looking at him." Kana said as he grabbed Gengetsu by the neck and hurled him into the air with incredible force. His foe was thrown with such sheer force that he was nearly a mile in the air before Kan looked at him, causing ghosts to surround his completely helpless body before it detonated in a nuclear explosion that lit up the sky. The power of the explosion was enough to engender a collasal fireball the side of a small city into the world, with the temperature between fifty and one-hundred-fifty million degrees Fahrenheit, literally erasing him from the face of the earth. "He possessed no healing abilities, so he won't be back." Kan stated as he closed his eyes, placing his hands behind the back of his head. Shinzui slowly walked towards the dead shattered body of Yoshida, "You died fighting my friend," he said slowly while touching Yoshida, with his limited knowledge of Yin-Yang and Medical expertise, Shinzui healed the whole body back too normal, "I am sorry I am not God, I can't give your life back." Shinzui said has he closed the eyes of his fellow Konoha shinobi. While prayer beads chains formed in his right hand, Shinzui yelled, "One thou art rule the Hell, I offer you this sacrifice, Please forgive the sins of this mortal who has come to visit you, for he died a death doing what a he is honoured to do." Summoning a white cloth, Shinzui covered the entire dead body. Shinzui's eyes turned red, as the dead body vanished into thin air, "I may not be able to avenge you dear friend," Shinzui spoke looking at Dōjin, "But I promise I will return alive and give you a honōred cremation." Shinzui continued speaking, as his eyes reverted to normal by giving a sign with his eyes, he looked into the sky, amazed by the fireworks displayed by Kan. Doujinn looked at Kana, surprised at his recent attack. "Impressive, I would expect nothing less from the father of Chiyoko, my dear friend. My business is not with you, but this Uchiha.." Swiping the blood and left over parts of Gengetsu, Doujinn erected a barrier, in order to set his next jutsu. He summoned a body, a screaming girl from his past onslaught. Creating his marks, Doujinn did the proper hand signs, and placed what was needed in the marks. Suddenly, the girl began to scream even more, asking Shinzui to help her. But it was too late, as she was being sacrificed to become the new body for the deceased monster. Placing his talisman through the head, he activated his creation. "Gengetsu you loser. You had me use this already... Don't let me down this time. I order you to fight." His barrier soon fell, and he stared at Shinzui. "You'll be the next ice creation I make." "The next one I fight is an uncontrollable Rinnegan user. It seems I've lost, but, now I just need my father to revive me with the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique. Then, steal his remaining power. Anyways, I feel this has been a standstill..." -He activates his Byakugan and uses Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to try and push his opponents back- "I never though this day would come, but I can't say I didn't see it coming..." During the midst of the entire battle, Seigetsu blacked out. His mind began to wonder to a time when he and his student were once close comrades and would spend literally sleepless hours training and completely missions. With his head watching the stars he cleansed his mind of all negative thoughts. In a similar way that a buddha would. Finally snapping back into reality he clinched the hilts of both blades and pointed the straight forward. "How about I try having some fun for once.. It's been a while since I've been able to loosen up and tells jokes and actually mean them. Yoshida-san, I'll back you up." Gazing at the newly resurrected shinobi he just dispatched merely a minute prior, Kan simply dodged his febble attack before cutting the last of the vacuum palm with a swift slash of his majestic katana. "Back so soon... Not surprising..." Kan spoke before he eyed Doujinn. "So... You seem to be acquainted with my daughter... I'll make sure to see about the relationship and connections you two hold with one another, but in the mean time, I'll quickly deal with this Edo Tensei..." Kan stated as a he simply disappeared. Doujinn stretched, preparing his next jutsu. "Alright, transformation...." He whispered. His body glowed a light blue, and a blue lightning like chakra flowed around his body. "Time to freeze.. Freezing Release: Breath of Innocence..." Doujinn released a cloud of air at Shinzui, enveloping him. "Get out of this one Shinzui.." He thought.